Typical garages and other storage facilities often are used to store automobiles, boats, patio furniture, holiday decorations, children's toys, bicycles, and other outdoor recreational equipment in order to protect these items from inclement weather or risk of theft. As such, homeowners and other users of garages desire to maximize the available storage space in their garage.
One of the most common items typically stored in a garage, but is difficult to store because it occupies a large amount of space, is a bicycle. During the biking season, bicycles are typically stored on the garage floor for easy and quick access. However, this way of storage can occupy a lot of space and in non-biking seasons, it is necessary to find an alternate storing method.
A device commonly used to store bicycles when not in use is a hook-type device that is mounted in the ceiling or on a wall of the garage. Using such a fixed device requires the bicycle owner to balance and manually lift the bicycle overhead and place the bicycle on the hook or rack. This manual storage process is inconvenient, time consuming, and dangerous.